A European Trip and Underworld Adventure
by Aion Kise
Summary: A couple of OC's of friends and such. Two kids go to Europe for adventure, one child of thieves and the other a child of the snow. As they come closer, a Titan rises from the bottom of the pit of darkness. (Terrible summary of course, from me since I can't think of anything right now)


Upon a tower looming over the City of Lights, a boy with ruffled blonde hair and a girl with long flowing white hair stands. Below them a city well known as Paris, stand with all its glory; the boy grinned at the girl. Despite his mischievous looking face and lion smile, he was a nice guy to be around.

"I'm King of the World!" the boy shouted whilst holding her hand. "Beat that Jack of Titanic!"

One might want to wonder why they are up there, truth is told the two looked way too young to travel. The girl was around the age of fifteen and the boy was around seventeen. Not like it bothered them, since they are different from everyone else. The view was terrific, not only was it breathe taking but it was also scary to the girl. She laughed at the boy's joke. She clings onto his hand for dear life, afraid she would fall from such a height. Looking downward, she wondered how boring mortal lives would be.

He squeezed her hand and gave a toothy smile. "Don't worry; I will never let you go. As long as you're with me, you're safe."

The girl's heart did a little flip flop. A small blush appeared on her face. _Why does he make me feel like this?_ She smiled back him reassuringly. "Do you speak French?"

"Oui madam," he grinned with a slight accent.

The wind blew gently, causing their hair to sway. Her hair swayed in a way making the boy blush lightly. His heart leapt inside of his chest.

"Oh good, you do. Because I'm hungry and I heard there are some pretty nasty French foods, and I don't want to get indigestion or anything," she explained with a small smile.

"Okay," the boy laughed. The boy took her hand and the two landed on the ground. "I know this one restaurant I visit when I came here last."

He took her hand again and led the way to a restaurant overseeing the Seine River. The restaurant looked cosy, the owner an old friend of the boy smiled. His greasy looking black hair and French accent thick and barely understandable to anyone in particular except for the boy. "Oi Carlos!" the boy shouted. "Two seats, usual place.

Carlos smiled a cocky smile and led the two upstairs where the night was almost upon them. A table near the railings of the restaurant. The lights of the city illuminated the greatness of the place. "Well, what do you think? I know Carlos for a while, so he won't try to food poison you at least."

"I think this is great! But, is he also a demigod or something?" she gazed down at the city below and watched the cars zoomed by.

"Well he is the son of Dionysus," the boy explained. "So you can say he's related to Aion in some way. But he has more control over his power than her."

Carlos returned with the drinking menu, he handed them the menu and smiled. "Take anything you like, on the house and freshly made."

"Don't try to poison the lady dude," I laughed. "I'll take a martini and hold the alcohol. How about you Crystal? Decided on what you would like? I recommend _not_ getting anything alcoholic since Carlos can intoxicate people with his alcohol."

Carlos laughed heartedly. "Dmitri, my wonderful friend, I won't intoxicate your cute girlfriend over there."

Dmitri shook his head. The two never considered being a couple, they only came here since Dmitri offered Crystal to go somewhere in Europe. Crystal blushed when Carlos called her 'Dmitri's girlfriend'. "I'd just take a cold fruit shake," she managed a small smile.

Small information of who these two are. Crystal Morgenstern, with her beauteous flowing white hair, light brown and fair skin is a daughter of Khione, goddess of snow. She only arrived in camp two days ago. Dmitri Ladro, with his ruffled brown hair held in place by a brown head band, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin is the son of a god of thieves, Hermes.

They only met when Crystal was sleeping in her cabin and Dmitri by chance hid in her cabin hiding from his enraged friend. He apologized and offered to take her Paris, France and afterwards it was off to Holland, Germany.

"You heard the lady," Dmitri said, his face a bit red. "Make sure it's _really_ cold."

"Ja, ja whatever Dmitri," Carlos said absentminded. "I'll bring the food up too."

"Sorry about that," Dmitri grinned in a goofy manner. "Carlos is just messing with you. But, if anyone approaches you, tell them you're mine. I won't tolerate people who touch you."

Crystal blushed again. _Gosh, my face probably looks like a tomato right now._

She nodded. Glad to know that Dmitri cared for her. The air was blowing gently. It would be a great place to bring your girlfriend or boyfriend over to for a romantic dinner.

"No need to blush ma belle rose," he said with a soft voice. "After we're done eating, we'll check into a hotel and stay for the night."

"Ja Dmitri!" Carlos shouted. "For the young belle rose, her drink and your martini with no alcohol. Tonight's dinner is spaghetti."

Dmitri eyed Carlos. "This seems a bit cliché, what are you planning Carlos."

"Nothing my friend," he smiled. "Enjoy you two lovebirds!"

Dmitri stood and grabbed Carlos' collar and growled. "Get two plates Carlos; I won't tolerate this behaviour from you."

"Fine," he sighed. He brought the two plates as promised and winked at Crystal.

"Don't get any ideas Carlos," Dmitri growled. Carlos laughed and left. "I'm sorry, he's never like this."

_Because I never bring girls over here,_ he thought to himself. They ate in silence, awkward that it happened when they were just enjoying one another's company. Crystal finished her spaghetti quickly and drank her fruit juice. She desperately wanted to leave the restaurant. Dmitri, who noticed her expression finished afterwards and jumped on the railings of the restaurant. He outstretched his hand. "Trust me?"

She smiled and nodded quickly. Taking his hand into hers, they flew off. He held her close to his chest. "Hold tight," he smiled sweetly.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know it's been what; two to three months since I've posted a demigod story yes? Oh well, I would love to know what you guys think about these two? A son of Hermes and a daughter of Khione, such a sweet couple, right? I'm actually having a hard time creating a couple names for them since it seems impossible to combine a name with Dmitri and Crystal together. A couple of awesome friends I know, made a couple name but I lost them -.- Oh well, read and review like always guys! I would enjoy reading them and of course this is only part one.


End file.
